encontrando el amor
by dreamer-angelgirl
Summary: hermione va narrando como se enamora de la persona equivocada como este la lastima y como una niña de 11 años la guia a descubrir su verdadero amor a travez de su ternura.
1. comienza la aventura

Este es el primer fic que hago espero y les guste y lo sigan leyendo hasta el final intentare actualizar seguido claro siempre y cuando la historia les vaya gustando.  
ya saben todo eso de que los personajes pertencen a j.k. Rowling yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener un rato y escribir y que me gusta mucho o.o jaj bueno ya los dejo seguir porque luego no me callo

--COMIENZA LA AVENTURA--

Inicio de año nuestro septimo y ultimo año que rapido pasa el tiempo aun recuerdo ese primer día en que abri el vagon y vi a los que hoy son mis mejores amigos los tres muy diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales quien diria que entre los 3 lograriamos y viviriamos tantas cosas - oigan chicos como creen que sera este año?- pregunto hermione -pues espero que ahora si sea norma- contesto la pregunta ron a lo que harry solo atino a sonreir iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos mirando solamente por la ventana -harry que tanto piensas?- pregunto hermione preocupada -nada herms...es solo que no puedo creer que ya llevemos 7 años juntos y todo esto...la verdad gracias por su apoyo siempre-  
-harry...apenas vamos iniciando animate no quiero saber como vas a estar al final-  
-si, no quiero saber que mi mejor amigo ya esta llorando como niña-  
-callate ron ya te quiero ver cuando sea fin de año vas a ser el primero en llorar-  
-no, hombre claro que no Ronald Weasly jamas lloraria y menos por una graduacion-  
y asi fue como ron y harry siguieron platicando en lo que yo mejor me iba y daba la vuelta por los vagones para supervisar todo como prefecta que soy.

Todo el trayecto del viaje fue normal como cada año excepto el tercero claro esta digo como olvidar ese pequeño incidente con los dementores aagh aun me dan calosfrios cuando lo menciono...mientras los recuerdo me estremesco y noto como mis amigos me miran con cara y a esta que le pico gracias a Dios en eso llego la sra de los carritos si no sabra Dios que abran pensado estos dos. El resto del viaje nos fuimos riendo y comiendo dulces hasta la llegada a hogwarts.  
De tantas veces que recorri ese camino ya hasta sabia cuanto tiempo duraba el recorrido y entre mas nos acercabamos mas podia oir a las tripas de ron.  
La cena y la seleccion paso como otra mas anuncios recomendaciones y unas cuantas miradas de malfoy hacia mi.  
0-0 malfoy mirandome...esto si que es una novedad que traira ahora malfoy entre manos?  
-hermione!...soy yo o ese malfoy te mira muy detenidamente?- me pregunta ron -sinceramente no se ron es algo raro no crees - respondo preocupada -quiza solo es por molestar...o quien sabe quiza malfoy ya cambio- comento harry como si estuviera seguro de algo -que buen chiste harry...enserio crees que ese huron va a cambiar-  
-ron! ya deja el tema desde cuando te importa que hace malfoy?- levanto la voz para parar la conversacion y asi fue como los hombres cambiaron al tema de quiddicht (n/a: o.o sinceramente no recuerdo como se escribe si stoi mal aguien corrijame!) raro si ellos nunca hablan de ello mientras ellos seguian con su conversacion yo llevaba a los de 1er año hacia la sala comun explicandoles el camino entre los alumnos de 1ero veo a una niña timida y que iba al final de la fila sola como si ella estuviera en su mundo cuando todos entramos a la sala común y todos se fueron a sus cuartos solo estabamos en la sala la pequeña y yo -hola amiga como te llamas?- le pregunto alegremente -hola o.o ..me llamo sarah y tu-  
-hermione y estoy en septimo-  
-mucho gusto hermione nn-  
asi fue como sarah y yo entablamos una conversacion y fue el inicio de una nueva amistad esa niña ocupaba demasiado cariño habia vivido tantas cosas y solo tenia 11 años llegaron harry y ron -hola chicos miren les presento a sarah es de 1ero-  
-hola!...bueno chicos los dejo me muero de sueño adios- fue lo unico que dijo ron que poco cortez -hola sarah soy harry mucho gusto- harry veia con ternura a la niña -hola harry es un placer conocerte )- asi nos quedamos un rato los 3 platicando hasta que sarah empezo a quedarse dormida y mejor me despedi de harry y la lleve a su cuarto para despues dirigirme al mio despues de cambiarme y acercarme a mi cama note que habia una carta para mi pero no decia de quien era el sobre solo decia con una caligrafia muy bonita para Hermione...

----

hasta aqui les dejo el primer capi spero que les guste )  
y porfis dejen reviews levantan el animo 


	2. cartas y conversaciones

Hola aqui de nuevo con mi fic este es el segundo capi se llama CARTAS Y CONVERSACIONES espero que les siga gustan que yo solo lo hago por pasar un tiempo no lo hago con ningun otro fin ademas todos los personajes le pertenecen a j.k rowling lo que esta entree parentesis son pensamientos de hermione

-CARTAS Y CONVERSACION-

Hermione:  
quiero conpartir contigo mis alegrias

quiero ver contigo todos los dias el bello

atardecer quisiera pasar tardes y noches enteras

junto a ti protegerte y no dejar que nada

ni nadie te lastime eres como una flor

hermosa por donde la veas quisiera probar

el sabor de tus dulces labios

te veo reir y me siento feliz

quiza no sepas quien soy pero solo te

quiero decir que cada dia te quiero mas

que esto que siento no lo puedo explicar

que noches y dias los paso pensado en ti.

atte un admirador

Que lindas palabras pero quien las abra escrito quisiera saber quisiera conocerlo...asi fue como cai rendida en mi cama despues de leer esas lindas palabras que no dejaron de rondar por mi mente en toda lo noche. A la mañana siguiente despierto con una sonrisa en mi cara y despues de vestirme voy bajando las escalares hacia la sala comun cuando me topo con sarah

-hola nena, como amaneciste?- le pregunto en un tono muy contento

-pues bien como siempre. y tu o.o por lo que veo a tu tambien amaneciste de maravilla...cuentame que paso? a quien viste? o alguien te beso? ya se algo paso entre harry y tu?- al oir eso inmediatamente se me borro la sonrisa de la cara poniendo cara de susto

-sarah como dices que paso algo entre harry yo ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! ( que vaya que amigo tengo esta como quiere) no puede pasar nada- contesto de forma medio molesta

- o.o uy que humor tan feliz que te veias-

-esque entre el y yo no puede pasar nada bueno eso creo y estoy en lo cierto solo somos amigos y hasta ahi ademas que te lleva a pensar eso no es algo logico son ideas de tu cabecita tan revolucionada que tienes-

- hermiones respira ademas se puede enterar xP-

-sarah como se va a enterar ah de estar dormido digo con lo flojo que es-

-quien ah de estar dormido?- me pregunta harry -0.0 eeh un amigo de sarah verdad sarah esque queria que ya se despertara para irse con el a desayunar mirala ya anda de picarona (que susto que me dio menos mal que sarah me cubre espero)-contesto rapidamente para cambiar el tema

-bueno sarah si quieres yo te acompaño a desayunar, claro si aceptas- le pregunta harry a sarah con su tipica sonrisa de conquista (Dios mio quien se puede resistir a esa sonrisa esque veanlo es tan TIERNO...o.o alto hermione que estas diciendo es tu amigo holaaa es harry que tienes siempre has visto su sonrisa en el T.T aah okupas dormir o comer n.n)

-claro, si es que a hermy no le molesta- dice sarah mirandome picaramente

-eer noo para nada porque iba a molestarme adelante vayan yo er...esperare a ron sii eso-

-entonces saritah que esperas vayamos a comer como prefieres ir caminando corriendo o te cargo en mi espalda?- ok en estos momentos es cuando yo desaparezco de los dos ellos se van y ni se preocupan por invitarme que mas da mientras los dos esten felices es mejor ademas creo que sarah y harry se llevaran muy bien harry cuida de ella como si fuera su hermanita ah se ven tan lindos juntos espero que sarah le quite tantas cosas tristes de la mente a harry

-puedo ir en tu espalda enserio harry? . -

-claro subete-

-que padre-

y asi ollendo a sarah reir y viendolos alejarse de mi recuerdo las palabras de la carta que recibi y me imagino con un hombre que solo veo su silueta y yo como si estuvieramos casados con nuestros hijos pero solo es un sueño del cual ron me hace desperta pues me grita y me pregunta que que tanto veo al cuadro de la dama gorda y despues de platicar un rato decidimos ir a desayunar. 


	3. avisos clases y algo mas

holaa!  
muchas gracias a las 2 personitas que me dejaron su review n.n!  
brendapottergranger Klass2008 bueno pues aki ando con nuevo capi yei jjeej i como esta lloviendoo i eso mee inspira ps seguire escribiendo bueno aki un mini resumen del kapi

hermione tiene enemigas sarah sigue haciendo de las suyas y ron se pondra celoso y harry tendra un encuentro con alguien espero que lo disfruten asi como yo disfruto escribirlo

-AVISOS, CLASES Y ALGO MAS-

cuando todos estabamos en el comedor, disfrutando del desayuno empezamos a platicar de cuales serian las novedades este año pues en el discurso de bienvenida Dumbledor dijo que habria cambios pero que esa noche no era para mencionarlos que ya ayaria el momento indicado y creo que ese momente es ahora pues veo como Dumbledor se pone de pie y empieza a hablar

-Quiero pedirles un momento de silencio para poder darles los avisos que por diferentes cosas ayer no los di. Primero quiero hacerles una propuesta como podran ustedes notar estamos sin maestro de Defensa contra las artes obscuras y yo queria pedirles formalmente a 2 personas enfrente de ustedes que aceptaran este puesto lo hago aqui con ustedes porque apartir de hoy estas Dos personas asumiran un nuevo cargo y seran ejemplo a seguir de muchos quiza por diferentes cosas a uno lo juzgaran pero quiero mencionar que la gente cambia y el cambio y estoy seguro de ello-

-Quiero decirles que ya es tiempo de cambiar esa tipica rivalidad entre casas cuando yo se que podemos convivir entre nosotros es por eso que quiero hacer esta propuesta pues estas dos personas sus futuros maestros de defensa seran el claro ejemplo que en realidad no hay rivalidades que son cosas que uno se pone a si mismo para no aceptar al otro quiza porque te identificas en cierta forma con esa persona. Quiero pedirle que se ponga de pie al sr Draco Malfoy y al sr Harry Potter y que pasen aqui a mi lado-

-QUE PASE QUIEN? o.o- grito ron alterado harry sii ron el mismo harry que tu conoces- conteste -pero como va a pasar harry y ese patan de malfoy-  
-que tu nunca oyes los discursos de dumbledor?. Bueno dumbledor dice que es tiempo de cambiar esa tipica rivalidad entre slytherin y gryffindor mas que ninguna otra rivalidad-  
-Pero que rayos tiene ese viejito barbon en mente como para pasar a los dos juntos-  
-hay no lo se ron pero pon atención! ¬.¬ -

Malfoy y harry se saludaron como gente normal nunca en mis 6 años y parte de lo que llevo del 7mo llegue a pensar que malfoy y harry se saludaran tan normal creeo que lo que tiene en mente dumbledor sera algo bueno y si ellos dos lo pueden lograr porque los demas no

- para empezar, alumnos quiero enfrente de todos ustedes hacerle una peticion a estos dos jovenes que tengo aqu... Draco y Harry todos los profesores de Hogwarts sin excepcion alguna (n/a si tambien snape participo y apoyo a harry o.o) hemos pensado y llegado a la conclusion de que no habria alguien mejor que ustedes para que enseñara defensa contra las artes obscuras los dos tanto en un bando como el otro demostraron en esa batalla final que son excellentes magos con un gran potencial y es por eso que Hoy les quiero proponer que por este año prueben ser Maestros de Artes obscuras les traiagrandes beneficios y yo se que estan bien preparados para enseñar lo que saben y que dicen aceptan el puesto?.-

-Pues yo lo acepto -  
-y tu harry -  
-si claro, cuente con ello -

- ATENCION alumnos quiero oficialmente presentarles ante ustedes a sus nuevos maestros de Defensa gracias jovenes espero que este año sea expectacular, Tambien quiero informarles que apartir de Hoy se integran 3 señoritas a septimo año y ayer en la seleccion personales que se les dio a cada una de ellas quedaron las 3 en la casa de gryffindor demosle un calido aplauso de bienvenida a carol verstein, maggy drismon, y daffne carley y espero que disfruten este año y eso es todo ahora pueden pasar a sus clases

-herms que nos toca pues tenemos pociones con slytherin 2 horas despues cuidado de criaturas 2 horas con slytherin y 2 horas de transformaciones con-  
- no me digas hermione con slytherin-  
-pues no ron te equivocas nos toca con las 3 casa y nosotros- -entonces estaremos las 4 casas juntas-  
-asi es harry viene dividido en avanzado e intermedio, asi tambien biene dividido defensa-  
-uff quien sabe quienes me vayan a tocar-  
- yo digo que seras un buen maestro -

-miren nada mas si es harry potter y biene con su amiguita la sabelotodo granger-  
-que quieres cho?- contesto harry medio desesperado -nada nada solo vine a traer a su salon a mis 3 amigas sus nuevas integrantes en su casa-  
-ya decia yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad no harry-  
-creo que tienes razon ron-  
-hay chicos mejor entremos no vale la pena estar aqui-  
-que granger no tienes miedo-  
- ¬.¬ ni muerta-  
-bueno chicas las dejo que disfruten su clase nos vemos en la comida-  
-adios cho te cuidas y gracias-  
-hay abran paso que no ven que nos nos juntamos con los inferiores, bueno contigo si harry bienes con nosotras-  
-creo que no ellos son mis amigos-  
-wuacala bueno de weasly te la paso pero juntarte con granger caes muy bajo-  
-mejor parale o no querras salir perdiendo-  
-que me puedes hacer granger-  
-mas de lo que te imaginas-  
-uy uy que miedo-  
-ya veremos, vamonos chicos empieza a darme alergia estar aqui-

- er chicos mejor entren ustedes yo tengo que ir a hablar con dumbledor sobre las clases-  
-sale harry pero avisale a snape-  
-no se preocupe granger el director ya me lo habia consultado -

mientras yo soportaba la clase de snape con las 3 tipas poniendo gorro y con su voz tan chillona harry se encontraba camino con el director bueno eso creo

- malfoy tenemos que ir con el director-  
-lo se potter-  
-vamos a estar asi todo el año-  
-no solo depende de mi-  
-por mi podemos hacer las pases-  
-claro potter como quieras yo ya deje todo atras-  
-para iniciar dime harry dejemos eso de hablarnos con el apellido como si nos pesara hablarnos como nos llamamos-  
-si, lo hare pero por favor dime draco, el malfoy para mi ya no existe-  
-me alegra verte tan cambiado draco-  
-eres el primero que me lo dice nadie cree que aya cambiado creen que sigo siendo el mismo pero yo no quiero ser como mi padre todo menos eso-  
-no te preocupes por lo menos conmigo como amigo cuentas -gracias harry-

bueno entonces pasemos con el director supongo que tendra que decirnos algo importante...

--------

yey hasta aquii el tercer kapi el cuatroo ya meritoo esta disculpen la tardanza solo que no estuve estos dias pero ya subire seguido

DEJEN REVIEWS! ) 


	4. preparando la clase

Holaaa! Mil perdones por no actualizar pronto pero como ya es mi ultimo semestre en el bachillerato y pues estamos ya en el 2do periodo ya por terminarlo pues los profesores nos dejan un buen de tarea T.T…pero como buena escritora no pierdo el tiempo para escribir los capis y entre clases los escribo ya tengo varios solo es pasarlos acá en lo que me tardo

En fin todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.k yo solo paso un buen tiempo escribiendo diferentes aventuras de ellos los que no pertenecen son sarah, carol, maggy y Daffne y su personalidad es mi creación! ;) bueno disfruten el capi se lo merecen

Mil Gracias a los que han dejado review sigan dejando n.n me animan mucho

DelKua17

DakaSylvent  
Brendapottergranger

:.. Preparando la clase..:

-Pasen Harry y Draco, los estaba esperando-

-Gracias Profesor –

-Bueno vamos directo a lo que vinieron que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y las cuales ponernos de acuerdo que no podemos perder el tiempo-

-Profesor…?-

-Si Harry dime-

-Como esta eso que la clase será dividida en avanzado e intermedio?-

-Calma Harry calma, eso voy a explicarles apenas. Las clases las empiezan a impartir a partir de mañana. Como se habrán dado cuenta a ustedes dos no se les dio horarios eso es porque ustedes tendrán diferente las cosas pues seria difícil que estén en todo-

-Y porque no usamos la opción del gira tiempo profesor? –

-Es muy buena idea Draco solo que estarían ustedes muy agobiados además lo que ahora queremos para este año es que sea mas interactiva y mas dinámica en cuanto a todo-

-Y como será eso? –

-Harry, Harry todo a su tiempo no seas precipitado –

-Bueno y entonces nuestro Horario como quedara? –

-Ustedes dos solo llevaran pociones y transformación los dos están en avanzado lo que quiere decir es que a las clases teóricas no necesitan ir solo a las practicas. Y en cuanto a su materia de defensa Harry tu tendrás a los de 1, 2, 5 y 6 en intermedio mientras que Draco estará con los avanzados, y en Avanzados tendrás a los de 3, 4 y 7 mientras que Draco tiene a los de intermedio –

Así fue como Harry y Draco pasaron todo el día en la dirección planeando toda la clase mientras que yo tenía que soportar a tres niñas odiosas diciéndome cosas y molestando las dos clases de pociones como si no tuviera suficiente con Ron.

Al termino de la clase nos dirigimos a comer, después de esto yo me quise ir a mi dormitorio pues tenia ganas de descansar un rato además criaturas hoy se iba a suspender pues Hagrid tenia que hacer un favor que le había pedido el director.

Mientras iba hacia mi dormitorio me encontré con sarah

-Hola nena como estas hoy que tal tu primer día de clases eh? –

-Uuf pues hasta ahora ha ido bien estuvimos con ese profesor bajito y curioso el profesor flitiwik y pues nos ah puesto a hacer cosas con la varita –

-Sarah se dice flitwik jejej –

-Bueno el es que aquí entre nos o.o tiene un nombre muy raro –

-Hay sarah! jejej que cosas dices eeh –

-Oye! ¬.¬ ….eeh Hermione no haz visto a Harry?

-No chiquilla, esta que yo sepa con el director –

-a bueno n.n entonces ya me voy –

-y ahora tu porque lo andas buscando –

-jiiji es que quería decirle algo…ADIOS n.n –

-Saraaah espera!... bueno no o.o –

Iba subiendo las escaleras pensando en tantas cosas en especial en sarah esa niña alegraba a cualquiera que se la topara era tan animada, abrí la puerta y sorpresa que me encuentro otro sobre en mi cama con la misma caligrafía en el sobre escrito mi nombre Hermione así en mayúsculas. La curiosidad inmediatamente me invadió no sabia si leerla o dejarla ahí, ¿ esta vez si la abran firmado? ¿De quien será? ¿ Y ahora que me dirá?... HAY DIOS QUE ANSIA!... inmediatamente la abro:

_Hermione:_

_En estos dos días que llevamos en el castillo te eh visto seguido_

_Y cuando no te puedo ver no dejo de pensarte_

_Quisiera que supieras quien soy pero no creo que sea conveniente_

_No por el momento…pero habrá un momento que espero que _

_Ese momento sea especial y que tu lo esperes como yo lo espero _

_Pero mientras ese momento llega solo me queda seguir escribiéndote_

_Estas palabras que me salen de mi corazón para hacerte saber cuanto_

_Es lo que yo te quiero…_

_Miro al cielo y pienso en ti y hasta el mar se detiene_

_No me puedo acostumbrar a respirar sin verte_

_Muero por tener la paz de tu risa diferente._

_TE QUIERO MUCHO HERMIONE aunque tu no sepas quien soy_

_Quisiera que esta vez respondieras mi carta solo lo que piensas la lechuza esperara por tu respuesta mucho te lo agradecería_

_Atte. Tu Admirador _

Hay que lindas palabras pero que puedo contestarle ¿y si mejor no le contesto? No, no lo haré…dejo la carta y me salgo de mi cuarto…mejor si y me regreso… ook si, si lo haré…

_Hola extraño:_

_La verdad tus palabras son hermosas pero no se quien seas_

_Y me encantaría saber quien es esa persona que me dedica su tiempo_

_Para escribirme cosas tan lindas esperare lo necesario para poderte conocer_

_Y espero en ese tiempo conocerte un poco más aunque sea mediante palabras_

_Una cosa te digo con esas palabras te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón y no se diga_

_En mi mente pues no dejo de pensar en tus palabras_

_Muchas Gracias_

_Atte. Hermione Granger._

Y pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy ya subiré mas seguidin solo denme chance que los capis los tengo el problema es pasarlo n.n

En fin cuídense

Espero que les guste

Y dejen REVIEWS!


	5. Malfoy dice su verdad

Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes me pertenece T.T por Desgracia porque si fueran mía ya seria rica Jujuy . pero noo a mi solo me pertenecen carol verstein, maggy drismon, daffne carley, y Sarah personajes creados por mi para entretener un pokitin mass jejej. Los demás pertenece a J.k Rowling

Holaaa! Sorri por no actualizarles pero los problemas y trabajos me invaden T.T pero tengo 2 semanas de Vacaciones que espero poder disfrutar al máximo mil gracias por todos sus post! La verdad es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo el fic ver que mi historia les gusta n.n se que eh prometido actualizar pronto y no cumplir con las promesas no es algo comun en mi pero la verdad me es muy difícil actualizar porke coom ya estoy en lo ultimo de mi preparatoria la verdad los profes nos traen locos pero no los agobiare con mis problemas los dejare leer el fic y una vez mas los complazco…este fic quedara larguito ;) chaito disfrútenlo y subo pronto )

P.d. lo que viene entre son pensamiento de herms

..;¨:;,.Malfoy Habla de su verdad..;¨:;,

Venia yo caminando felizmente por los pasillos de hogwarts pensando en la persona que me manda esas cartas es que sinceramente escribe pensamientos y palabras muy lindas y no me puedo imaginar que persona es no creo que aya muchos de su tipo en hogwarts aparte de que descarto a cualquier prospecto de slytherin ninguno de ellos escribiría así por mas enamorado que estuviera, de hufflepuf pues si, si podría ser bueno en parte pero también podría ser alguien de ravenclaw con su inteligente ahí Dios que ansia quisiera conocerlo capaz i lo eh visto varias veces por la biblioteca o que se yo

-HERMIONE GRANGER . -

- 0.0 mande sarah mande….hay no grites así que me asusto-

-no pues si llevo como 10 minutos siguiéndote y hablándote y ni me oyes sabrá Dios en que estarás pensando-

-a yo este en…-

-en Harry verdad estabas pensando en Harry o en Ron-

-hay Sarah y dale con lo mismo-

-jjijiji-

-oye Herms cuando tu estabas en primero como eras?-

-te aseguro que muy diferente a ti…para iniciar yo…-

-HARRY!-

-hola Sarah!...como estas nena-

Mientras que veo correr a la niña que ah como vuelve loco a uno enserio no se calla juro que habla por los codos. Sigo pensando en Mi extraño quien será y no se porque en ese momento siento una sensación calida como si alguien me estuviera mirando sentía esa mirada como que con amor junto con cariño pero ah como identificar quien era el que miraba había tantas miradas hacia la dirección mía no se si miraban a Harry y Sarah que estaban riéndose fuertemente o a mi era difícil de un lado pude observar un grupo de niñas que miraban hacia acá, no creo que ellas sean verdad como que no aparte no son mujeres yo no le tiro a esa onda así que no descartadas de otro lado miro un grupo de hombres hmm…hombres ¬-¬ esos eran niños no hombres para mi que le echaban un ojo a Sarah mira que la nena es linda y esos ojos tan expresivos si para mi que se sienten celosos de Harry jejej ah que cosas en un punto estaban Ron Seamos y Deán platicando pero no creo que sean ellos somos amigos y enseguida de ellos esta Malfoy o el Profesor Draco como quieran llamarle para mi sigue siendo el mismo arrogante y despectivo Malfoy eso que dijo Dumbledor de que había cambiado no lo creo hasta que no lo comprobé .

o.o ok que hace Malfoy caminando para acá seguro ya ah de venir ah insultarme como siempre lo bueno es que Ron viene para acá también con los demás y Harry esta aquí

-eh Harry puedo hablar contigo?-

-si que paso Draco-

o.o desde cuando Harry se lleva con Draco y se hablan así pensé que eso de ser maestros iba a ser diferente pero se hablan como si se conocieran de siempre como si no hubiera rivalidad entre ellos… ok lo veo pero no lo puedo creer

-er Herms…?-

-si dime Harry-

-porque últimamente andas tan distraída-

-yo?...para nada o.o-

-verdad que si Harry así anda últimamente ni a mi me pela te juro que pase como 10 minutos de mi precioso tiempo persiguiéndola con tal de que me oyera pero la niña esta metida en sus pensamientos i no le hace caso a nadie y aya va una gritándole al viento pero nada una tendría que aventarle algo para que responda pero no así

-o.o sarah, sarah respira…-

-jeje…perdón harry )-

-Dios como habla jeje- se rió Draco

0.0 Draco Malfoy se rió y con nosotros aquí y de una niña de Gryffindor y no fue de risa hay Dios enserio que se me va a caer el cielo encima no eso si no puede ser cierto

-bueno Herms te decía que Draco tiene algo que decirte-

-Harry que haces con Malfoy-

-Ron que bueno que estas aquí, porque Draco también quiere hablar contigo-

-Yo no tengo que hablar con el hijo de un Mortifago-

-Ron desde cuando tu te comportas así?-

-Déjalo Harry no lo puedo obligar a que me trate bien-

-si eso no me puede obligar-

-pero ni siquiera les has dicho nada-

-creo que en otra ocasión lo intentare…-

Ok esa forma de hablar de Draco jamás pensé llegar a escucharla parecía como si lo que hubiera dicho Ron lo hubiera lastimado y que quería decirnos ahora que lo pienso y observo mejor a Malfoy me doy cuenta que se ve mas pálido de lo normal además sus ojos se ven apagados y tristes como si estuviera en una gran depresión…quizás este arrepentido por todo que seria algo que dudaría porque es Malfo un Malfoy el no se arrepiente de lo que hace pero realmente uno nunca sabe.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo del brazo y fríamente antes de que se vaya no se que es lo que me impulsa pero algo me dice que haga esto esa vocecita un día me matara nada mas por seguirla pero no importa si lo hago que venga lo que tenga que venir quizás sea algo bueno o quizás termines como siempre peleados y odiándonos cada vez bueno ya que mas das le digo

-intentar que Malfoy…seguir insultándonos?-

-No Granger…intentar dar un paso mas?-

-Herms para que hablas con este tipo si no vale la pena-

-Ron si a ti no te interesa perfecto pero a mi si me interesa saber si…-

-pero herms…!-

-pero nada Ron déjame escucharlo si-

-pues bien mejor me voy yo no quiero oír hipocresías-

-Ron!...por Dios no le puedes dar una oportunidad-

-No Harry ni una ni ninguna el siempre se burlo de mi familia y eso no se lo perdono a nadie-

Mientras veo como Ron y Harry sigue discutiendo entre darle una oportunidad a Malfoy o no yo solo espero a que ellos terminen para oír a Malfoy se ve que realmente quiere hablarlo sea con Ronald o sin el.

-Harry si no quiere estar que mejor se vaya-

-gracias por su apoyo….A-M-I-G-O-S-

-Entonces Malfoy que tienes que decirme?-

-Yo…este yo solo quería decirte que…que en verdad…en verdad siento mucho si alguna vez te lastime y que…que quisiera que me perdonaras-

-o.o Stop el día de Hoy si que ah sido un día extraño pero ya esto es MUCHO estoy oyendo al mismísimo DRACO MALFOY al buenon de slytherin a la persona mas arrogante del mundo pedirme perdón a mi…HERMIONE GRANGER…la como tu decías la sabelotodo granger a la gryffindor #1 esto si que es demasiado-

-Herms no exageres el habla enserio-

-y tu Harry como estas tan seguro-

-Por que lo se y porque yo si eh visto ese cambio y se que Draco esta totalmente arrepentido-

-si mira granger yo estoy pasando por muchas cosas... cosas que ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía que le pasaran la verdad todo mi pasado quedo aya en el pasado después de la batalla cambie soy totalmente diferente descubrí al verdadero Draco…no quiero ser mas un Malfoy ese nombre me da asco saber todo lo que mi padre hacia y la verdad yo no soy así. Por eso Quería bueno quiero disculparme se que es difícil creerme pero dame una oportunidad y lo podré demostrar Harry ya me la dio y creo que no lo eh decepcionado y si no ahí esta el, el te puedo asegurar las cosas-

-Herms es cierto lo que Draco dice a mi en lo absoluto me ah decepcionado la verdad al principio yo tampoco podría creerlo pero creo que lo que Albus nos encargo lo hizo para que nos diéramos cuenta de esto-

-_ese viejito barbon tan sabiondo siempre parece que hace las cosas solo porque es lo correcto y noo todo es por querernos dar una lección bueno creo que le daré una oportunidad se lo merece-_

-entonces que dices Granger-

-Pues si porque no creerte esta bien te doy la oportunidad-

-Gracias veras que no te defraudare en serio-

-ah y una cosa mas me llamo hermione dime hermione-

-si, hermione pero tu dime Draco-

-claro, Draco y dime como va todo?-

Pasamos un buen rato los 3 platicando hasta que de repente empezo a obscurecer era mejor entrar al castillo aparte ya iba a ser la cena ah esto del nuevo horario como lo puso el viejito barbon sinceramente me encanta es mas tiempo libre tengo mas tiempo de estar en la biblioteca y disfrutar de los libros.

-Oigan creo que es mejor que entremos no ya esta oscureciendo-

-si creo que tienes razon Herms…entremos ya-

-si me muero de hambre-

-uy donde eh oido eso jjeje pensaba que nadamas Ron lo decia o no Harry-

-jajaj si-

-oigan sinceramente gracias chicos la verdad pase una tarde muy agradable en su compañía-

-mira Herms, Draco ya se nos puso cursi-

-¬.¬ mira Potter hablaba enserio-

-oye oye Draco bajale no te estoy haciendo nada sabes que estamos jugando-

-ah que te asuste verdad-

-pues sinceramente no o.o-

-seguro o.0-

-bueno aquí entre nos si pero no le digas a Herms-

-Harry James Potter te estoy escuchando…digo vengo a tu lado se mas despistado con tus temores-

-oraa cortala Herms de cuando aca me llamas por mi nombre completo-

-uuy a Harry lo pone en su lugar Hermione leroo leroo n.n-

-oye no te burles…si no nos pone ella en su lugar quien-

-te juro que si no fuera por ella, Hermano Voldemort me huebiera matado desde el 1er año-

-hay exagerado 0/0 luego que porque te grito asi-

-o.o ahora soy exagerado yo solo digo la verdad-

-si claro ahora resulta tu dices "la verdad" y yo aun creo en santa clos-

-Hermione no estas ya grande como para creer en Santa ya deberias saber que Santa Clos no existe-

-T.T enserio no existe entonces todos estos años quien ah dejado los regalos abajo del pinito de navidad-

-sencillo yo, Ron, Dumbledor, la Sra Weasly, los gemelos, tu padrino-

-T.T no es cierto Santa existe si no quien dejo la capa de mi padre haber dimelo…-

-hay Harry no seas nena Santa no existe y punto-

-Draco y Hermione han roto la ilusion de un niño mas que aun cree en Santa Clos-

-Harry Potter después no te quejes que te trato mal asi que después de esto espero que te quede claro que exagerar las cosas no es bueno…(le da un golpe en el estomago) ) ah y que Santa no existe-

-Dios que fuerza tiene esa mujer sinceramente…de donde la sacas herms?-

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor la verdad los tres no queriamos separanos la estabamos pasando muy agradable y de echo Harry invito a Draco a sentarse en Gryffindor claro después de bromear con que le daba roña que ese paso aun no lo superaba nos dijo que no podia pues en slytherin si de por si ya iban algo mal las cosas con eso iba a ser peor.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa Ron nos empezo a reclamar….

Hasta aquí el capi 5 espero que lo disfruten mucho y espero ahora si poder actualizar pronto les agradezco mucho si dejan su review y graciaas a los que ya lo han dejado!


	6. el enojo de ron

DISCLAIMER: todo todo pertenece a jk i io no tengo recompensa por escribir aquí bueno si sus reviews que son lo que me anima a seguir la personalidad de sarah y de las 3 nuevas gryffindor(o.o sie esas que ya no han aparecido xD) me pertenecen jujuju .

Holam alfin yo de nuevo aki trayendoles otro capi de este fic n.n jujuju disculpen las tardanzas pero TT aaaaah mi maestra titular nos dejo tarea de vacaciones y . n ene aun tengo traumas xD jejejeje perooo en fin no los agobiare con mi vidaa jjuju vengo a traerles un capi después de mi rato de ausencia esk tmb toe escribiendo bueno rehaciendo una obra de teatro i en lo que mas mee tardo es en las canciones ya tengo todo lo ke serian los dialogos een fiin los dejo que después no me caio y no llego a a la historia!

…:¨¨:… El EnOjO de RoN…:¨¨:…

-Pero si miren son los nuevos amigos…Que Malfoy mp quedaste a gusto con burlarte de mi familia y ahora mi quitas mis amigos-

-Ron no exageres, el no te ha quitado nada-

-Pues creo que no pensamos igual Harry-

-Nisiquiera le has dado la oportunidad-

- Y NUNCA SE LA DARE ENTIENDELO!-

-Ron porque no te das cuenta que Draco realmente esta arrepentido-

-Draco, Draco, Draco… es lo unico que dices ahora…solo lo defiendes a el…¬.¬ y yo que pensaba que pensaba que Hermione y yo ERAMOS tus amigos –

Ahí justo con esas palabras fue cuando por fin tome parte en la conversación que aquí entre nos podria llamarse discusión y no se que tan lejos llegara pero no se porque algo me sigue diciendo que esto no va nada bien y terminara mal (_esa vocecita porque siempre tengo que seguirla solo me mete en lios). _se que quiza el dia de hoy se acabe una amistad…pero realmente no importa si el es lo suficientemente amigo se dara cuenta del error y de lo que esta haciendo. Asi que levantando la voz y pronunciando lo que la vocecita de mi conciencia me decia pronuncie:

-Ronald Weasly!...Para iniciar me haz de disculpar pero que poco amigo eres como para decir que Harry te ha cambiado por Malfoy , Draco o como quieras llamarle la verdad nunca lo espere de ti….segundo cuando vayas a hablar hazlo por ti mism…Nunca oyelo bien NUNCA me embarres en tus asuntes y menos en este tipo de Lios…si no sabes que es lo que pienso…y dudo MUCHO pero MUCHO que pensemos igual y para que te quede claro de una vez yo tampoco te cambio pero si deja decirte que Malfoy, Draco o como sea tambien es mi amigo y al igual que a ti lo defendere-

Nunca en mi vida habia…bueno en estos 7 años habia visto a Ron tan serio y transmitiendo tanto coraje en una sola mirada…mira que si las miradas mataran ahí medio comedor hubiera muerto o.o …sinceramente pocas veces lo eh visto asi…pero la de hoy supera a cualquiera de las otras veces.

Aun no terminaba de decir todo eso que la vocecita me decia que le dijera; cuando Ron levanta mas que yo la voz y me reclama ahora a mi:

-Dijiste que solo ibas a escucharlo-

- y lo hize-

- Entonces porque no regresaste a la sala comun si solo ibas a oir una explicación…no para que, que el tonto de Ron Weasly se quede como moco solo en la sala comun mientras que por la ventana veia como sus dos mejores amigos se divertian jugando y platicando con el que una vez lo llamaron su peor enemigo iniciando por ti Potter…los dos traicionaron nuestra amistad-

-_y dale con embarrar gente_ cortala…yo no eh traicionado ni a un pingüino menos a ti –

-Eres tan patetica Hermione… siempre haciendote notar para sentirte importante, siempre conrrigiendonos y estando detrás de nosotros ni que fueras nuestra madre…ojala por un dia nos pudieras dejar empaz porque eres insoportable no se como ellos dos TUS amigos te soportan y por si fueras te crees la que todo sabe la perfecta la que no rompe ni una regla…pero sabes que Hermione no eres nadie no eres mas que una patetica sabelotodo sang…-

-NI TE ATREVAZ A MENCIONARLO- puede escuchar como le dice malfoy con un tono de renconr y coraje

Jamas pense que Ron algun dia me tratara asi y menos que me dijera esas cosas…habia sido bastante todo lo que dijo no podia con eso se supone que el…era mi amigo! Era uno de mis mejores amigos que paso que fue lo que hize porque me trata asi, para que me diga todo eso…

Mientras sus palabras siguen resonando en mi cabeza comienzo a llorar silenciosamente…puedo notar como Harry serio empieza a tomar cartas en el asunto

-Draco, porfa llevate a mione de aquí, llevala a un lugar tranquilo y quedate con ella…  
y tu Ronal Weasly me vaz a escuchar-

Cuando Harry hablaba con coraje cualquiera se asusta creo que hasta el mismisimo Voldemort se hubiera asustado. Mientras eso ocurria yo seguia llorando no podia sentir nada estaba totalmente destrozada. Draco me rodeo por los hombros y escuche que me dijo Vamonos mione, no merece la pena que sigas aquí y comenzo a andar conmigo, mientras avanzabamos Harry y Ron seguian reclamandose cosas no pude oir todo solo cuando Harry le dice lo orgulloso que esta de que yo este a su lado

-Ron que tienes de cuando aca te comportas asi-

- y ahora que tanto te interesa saberlo –

-Demasiado jamas pense que le fueras a decir todo eso a mione-

-ya se lo dije y que?-

-pero ron tu odiabas que la llamaran asi y tu la nombraste asi-

- y que mas da eso es lo que es-

- no Ron Hermione es mas que eso-

-a si y con eso a que te refieres-

- a que si no fuera por mione no nos hubieramos librado de tantos problemas, que si no fuera por ella, no hubieramos entregado no se que tantas tareas, que si no fuera por ella jamas hubieramos echo las cosas a su tiempo, que si no fuera por ella sabria Dios en que peligro seguriamos sin saber bien como resolverlo-

-ya ponle casa no?-

-me decepcionas totalmente Ron…ojala y algun dia te disculpes con ella porque la verdad no se merece que le ayas dicho todo eso-

-tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!-

-a entonces quien soy?-

-no lo se pero una cosa si te digo no eres mas mi amigo-

-excellente que te quede claro que tu fuiste el que lo dijo-

Draco me llevo a los Jardines y nos sentamos en una banca yo queria estar sola llorar gritar desahogarme pero con Draco ahí aun no podia pues se que seguiria lo que le pidio Harry y asi fue los dos sentados en cada lado de la banca

-Herms (_wuou que rapido agarra confianza este chiko) _la verdad siento mucho lo que pso aya adentro todo fue por mi culpa-

-No, Draco no es asi no te culpes por las acciones de un tonto como Ron-

-Realmente Ron no sabe valorar lo que tiene!-

-Porque lo dices-

-Solo mirate Herms eres una chica muy linda y de gran corazon y mira a harry noble y sencillo honesto y gran amigo y solo un idiota como el ofende a sus amigos y los deja ir…yo muchas veces desie tener amigos como ustedes-

-y ahora los tienes Draco y no dudes que siempre estaremos contigo-

Wuo no pense que Draco pensara eso de mi bueno de los dos y se oyo muy sincero con sus palabras no queria seguir hablando mas de Ron queria dejar que el tiempo transcurriera a su curso…espero que Harry no termine igual de lastimado como yo

-mira herms aya viene Harry- volteo hacia Harry y veo como camina asia aca con cara de tristeza pero se que ante mi no la va a aparentar creo que todo aya adentro no fue bien como se pensaba pero bueno quiza todo pasa por algo

-Mione como sigues?- me pregunta con una sonrisa com si no pasara nada lo malo es que sus ojos no pueden ocultar su tristeza

-te parece que este bien?-

-er no…Gracias por cuidarla Draco si quieres ya puedes ir a cenar yo me quedo aquí con mione ocupo hablar con ella-

-Si claro cuando gustes Harry…y Herms…animo eres una maravillosa mujer como para que te dejes caer por eso-

-Gracias Draco- es lo unico que pude responder.

Inmediatamente después de que Draco se fue lo primero que hize fue abrazar a Harry por su cintura, recargarme en su hombre y comenzar a llorar…senti como Harry me abrazo tiernamente con una mano comenzo a acariciarme el pelo puso su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y susurrando me dijo

-Llora mione, llora , saca todo lo que tengas dentro, todo eso que te causa dolor, que yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y hacerte sentir mejor-

No se cuanto tiempo estuve asi con el solo se que fue algo que me ayudo mucho y le agradecia que estuviera conmigo.

Después de estar un buen tiempo abrazados y yo llorando Harry logro calmarme un poco me dijo que si no sentabamos y yo asenti…el sentado y yo me recoste en sus piernas mi cabeza en sus piernas el acariciandome el cabello y sosteniendome una mano realmente estaba agradecida de que fuera el quien estuviera conmigo en ese momento

-Harry hay algo que necesito preguntarte-

-si, que pasa mione?-

-que fue lo que le dijiste a Ron?-

-Mione…eso no importa-

-a mi si Harry…acabo de perder un amigo-

-te aseguro que no fuiste la unica ademas siempre tendras otro amigo-

-Harry…prometeme una cosa-

-cual mione?-

-que tu Jamas jamas me lastimaras-

-lo prometo…. Y mione..jamas te dejare sola-

-Gracias Harry-

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio el cual me llevo a relajarme y entrar en un mundo maravilloso el mundo de mi sueños donde nadie me lastimara y podria ser feliz como lo deseara

-Descanza mione- suspiro

-y recuerda lo mucho que te quiero-

wuaa hasta akii el kapi jujuju esoo salio en una madrugada inspiradora…o.o no se porke pero mis momentos de inspirancia me llegan en la madrugada i a veces es stressantee xDDD no se que tan largo ahia quedado

bueno en este capi no salee saritah TT esa nena es mi inspiración xDDD jajaja a ver si luego les paso un dibujo de sarah! xDDD bueno en fin

espero que les guste el capi i no se olviden del review


	7. sorpresas inesperadas

Disclaimer: Todo aquí pertenece a J.k Rowling yo solo escribo por diversion jeje y solo me pertenece la personalidad de sarah y de las 3 chicas gryffindors )

Hoolaaa! Cuanto tiempo enserio enserio mil disculpas por haberlos dejado aquí un buen sin capitulo ni nada pero andaba muy presionada con tanta cosa y que examenes y que fotos de graduación y que ve e inscribite a la universidad i todo un lio no no no que cosas pero bueno ya estoy aquí y ahora si quiero actualizar seguido asi quee aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy y espero que lo disfruten muchisimo y enserio mil

Perdones!...

Todo lo que este entre paréntesis son pensamientos de herms!

SoRpReSaS iNeSpErAdAs

No se como fue que paso pero amaneci en el cuarto de harry al principio me asuste pero me di cuenta que harry no estaba ahí asi que decidi levantarme e ir al cuarto de las chicas para cambiarme y después bajar a la sala comun…

-Bueno dias mione dormiste bien?- me pregunto harry

-pues si…viendolo bien si si dormi bien lo que no entiendo es 0/0 porque amaneci en tu cuarto?-

-bueno te recuerdo que estabamos en los jardines tu estabas triste después te prometi que jamas te iba a dejar y después caiste dormida y pues como yo no puedo subir al dormitorio de las chicas pues no me quedo mas remedio que dejarte en mi cuarto…claro estuve vigilando a los chicos mira que son capaces…-

-sii ahora que lo mencionas como roncan eh! O-o como es que puedes dormir ahí? No te despiertan los ronquidos?-

-er..no uno después de un tiempo se acostumbra-

-ooh lo entiendo…oye no se tu pero yo muero de hambre ayer no cene y son las 10 de la mañana y no eh comido nada…asi que señor potter si usted no quiere tener a una bella jovencita de mal humor todo el dia sera mejor que la lleve al comedor-

-mm…creo que ante esa amenza nadie se reciste…entonces señorita Granger me haria el honor de acompañarme al comedor?-

-claro que me encantaria-

en ese momento de la nada sale una pequeña niña que ah como la quiere uno pero siempre aparece inaportunadamente ¬.¬

-entonces ya soon novios verdad harry :D- grito emocionadamente sarah

-jejje pequeña nada que ver herms solo me decia que la acompañara a desayunar que porque se muere de hambre-

-hay si ahora si le dicen verdad o.o-

-eppaa haber sarhita como que ahora asi le dicen (comienzo a hacerle cosquillas) enserio que no somos nada…i enserio muero de hambre-

-jajajaj ya herms ya!- (paro de hacerle cosquillas)-bueno ya admitelo a que si andas con harry verdad?-

-que NO! Enana no ando con el (aun o.o epa herms como que aun herms controla tu mente es harry el amigo incondicional el que siempre esta en las buenas y en las mala el comprensivo y no es que yo sienta algo por el pero y si si bueno esque sinceramente no se lo quiero mucho si pero como amigos bueno yo creo que es como amigos haay Dios esto es difícil…?

-harry…herms siempre se pone asi-

-si.. se esta hablando consigo misma-

(hay Dios ya me estan viendo raro y que estaran diciendo hay no se bueno mejor los escucho y me hablo a mi misma luego)

-em no pero yo er…voy al comedor adios!.-

-y bueno que la seguimos enana-

-SIIII! Yo tambien tengo hambre y me pongo como ogro si no como-

- mm…no se porque pienso que es defecto de mujeres y yo que pensaba que solo ron se ponia asi sabes eres al segunda que me lo dice-

- ah si y quien fue la primera….hay ya se no me digas fue herms-

-er sii como supiste-

-lo adivine jijiji…harry enserio a ti no te gusta herms?-

-mm sinceramente chaparrita no se…si la quiero demasiado pero a veces no se ni que siento, es una mujer maravillosa pero estoy algo confundido entre si la quiero como amiga o como algo mas-

- y porque no intentas acercartele un poco mas y saber que siente ella-

-y porque estoy yo hablando este tema con una niña de 11 años eeh?-

- mmm…sencillo porque no te puedes desahogar con herms, con ron estas peleado y con draco es difícil hablar del tema asi que no tienes otra salvacion mas que confiar en mi :D-

-mm..pues viendolo desde ese punto de vista creo que tienes muchisima razon-

-por eso eres mi alumna consentida ;)-

-uuff menos mal eeh que me iba a poner celosa-

- y con herms no te pones asi?-

-no con ella es diferente jiiji-

El desayuno fue normal bueno si contamos que vi llegar a un harry muy serio platicando con sarah cosa rara porque por lo general los dos estan jugando parecen niños chiquitos y por lo que vi sarah estaba aconsejando a harry dios no quiero saber en que espero que sean temas de clase porque si no me mortificaria mucho pero fuera de eso todo transcurrio tranquilo excepto por la parte en que nuestro querido viejito barbon canoso se para al frente y nos dirijio la palabra

-queridos alumnos quiero informarles que este año a la celebración de halloween se le hara una pequeña modificacion, para iniciar como cada año sera baile pero el baile sera solo para alumnos de 4to en adelante y comenzara a las 10:30 y terminara a la 1:30 de 8 a 9:30 se hara un festival artistico en el cual podran participar cualquiera de ustedes con un numero artistico puede ser baile o canto en grupo o solos de 9:30 a 10:30 sera la cena con karaoke mientras cenan se ira llamando a alumnos al azar a que canten una cancion se les espera aquí 15 minutos antes de las 8 para iniciar puntualmente nuestra celebración de hallowen de 8 a 10:30 los compañeros de 1ero a 3ero nos acompañaran es todo los espero el viernes-

-harry…creo que este año halloween sera muy divertido-

-tu crees? Creo que dumbledor quiere que nos relajemos mas que los otros años jamas habia echo un halloween asi no se si es brillante o espeluznante-

-pues hay que ver hasta el viernes para ver como sale todo-

-pues si verdad –

-ooh cierto alumnos olvide decirles el baile de 4to en adelante sera de disfraces ahora si es todo-

-excellente lo que me faltaba que fuera de disfraces-

-genial!...de que te vestiras harry?-

-er no se herms y tu?-

-eso sera sorpresa pero tengo el vestuario perfecto-

-oye sarhita crees que puedas ayudarme con esto?-

-ya esta yo te ayudo-

-uff menos mal porque sinceramente en cuanto a disfraces no soy muy bueno-

-y tu crees que una niña de 11 años pueda ayudar-

-epa! Ya deja de decir que tengo 11 que mira que en 2 semanas cumplo 12-

- enserio chaparrita?-

-si cumplo el 1 de octubre y sera mi primer cumpleaños diferente a los demas-

-entonces herms y yo nos encargaremos que sea el mejor cumpleaños-

-enserio!...gracias harry-

-eey yo tambien quiero abrazo!-

-gracias herms!-

esta niña tiene mucha energia y como le gusta mostrar su felicidad por eso me encanta después de ese tierno abrazo que nos dios decidimos pasar el dia los 3 juntos en hogsmead asi harry yo nos ibamos dando ideas de cómo celebrarle el cumpleaños a sarah y mientras ella tambien de divertia ya que ahora podiamos salir cuando quisieramos a hogsmead los de 5to para arriba y pues como nosotros no ocupabamos permiso para salir podiamos llevarnos a sarah con permiso de algun profesor y en eso tenemos ventaja con harry fue un di amaravilloso creo que sarah se divirtió muchisimo porque de regreso harry la cargo de camachito y quedo dormida se veia tan tierna en eso aproveche para sacarle una foto con colin creevey que pasaba por ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto fue grande mi sorpresa al toparme a una hermosa lechuza con una carta para mi y una flor sobre mi cama ya extrañaba esas cartas iba una semana en que mi admirador no me escribia asi que me alegre muchisimo y la abri al instante

_Querida Hermione_

_Aquí te dejo una hermosa flor para otra hermosa flor_

_Aprendí a amarte sin querer _

_Yo presentí que tú tenías que ser _

_Supe que te iba a conocer _

_Pensando en ti _

_mil noches pase _

_el alma abri _

_y te encontre _

_eras tu la unica la misma... _

_Desperte mi sueño es realidad _

_descubri la felicidad _

_el destino no podia fallar _

_Hermione con este flor y este pensamiento_

_Quiero decirte que me encantaria bailar _

_Una pieza con tigo en el baile de halloween_

_Me encantaria que me concedieras ese sueño_

_Si asi lo quieres por favor a las 12:00 pm_

_Te espero en el centro de la pista yo te sabre reconocer_

_No me pidas hablar solo dejate llevar_

_Atte _

_Tu admirador_

La carta era hermosa pero no sabia si estar en el centro de la pista a esa hora

Queria conocerlo pero no ibamos a platicar ahí ademas como lo reconoceria si

Iremos disfrazados el dijo que me iba a reconocer pero no estoy segura

Creo que mejor mañana lo hablare con Harry espero y me pueda ayudar porque

No se que hacer…por hoy solo quiero descanzar…

Uff hasta aquí el capi no se que tan largo quedo espero que no mucho ni tampoco tan corto porque si no se aburren pero espero que les sea de su agrado y pues ahora si ya actualizare mas seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones no prometo un capi diario porque a veces es difícil pero si prometo actualizar seguido

Espero y plis me dejen un review grax!


End file.
